


To get away.

by Flat_pancake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_pancake/pseuds/Flat_pancake
Summary: Hannara Monoma, a 'normal' daughter to most people, she excels in schoolwork, good at sports. Underneath the surface, she really isn't, her parents, politicians are corrupt exchange for political favors they offer her up for the needs of the nasty old men. Walk along with her as she deals with hatred, murder, and mostly crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Monday, September 14, 20XX  
  
** _"You're kidding me! what do you mean 'dead?'"  
  
_ News spreads fast when it revolves around dead politicians. Especially when they were murdered as a double deal. Soon the pity is for the children of the dead. No one cares to ask them the one simple question 'Are you ok?' All they seem to want to ask is 'did you know?' 'Who gets the money?' Stupid fake pity.   
  
"Are we even gonna go to school anymore?" Hannara asked over breakfast.  
  
"Have you no shame? Our parents are _dead,_ how stupid are you! We won't be able to walk outside without the press asking questions!" Keitaro yelled slamming his hands on the table.   
  
"Relax. It's not like they where good people anyways..." Hannara said putting her cereal bowl in the sink.   
  
  
"You realize that the press doesn't care about that right now, right? All they care about is why they died, and _who_ did it. Don't even try to lie to me Hannara, I know it was you." Keitaro said as he stared at his twins every move.  
  
"Even if I did you don't have the guts to expose me, after all I'm your dear big sister. If anything I should kick you out for accusing me of something like that. You're lucky I'm not as cruel as father and mother." Hannara scoffed as she called for the families buttler.   
  
"Ms Anako can you bring me my coat? I'll be heading out to school soon." Hannara said to the woman with a smile, she'd always liked Anako. Maybe it was because Anako was the only one to care for her wounds, emotional and physical. Or maybe it was because Ms Anako was the only one who cared for the twins with actual love for them.  
  
After Anako left, Keitaro Scoffed "Can't you get your coat on your own? You may only be a few minutes older then me, but even then we're both old enough to do things on our own." Keitaro scoffed again.   
  
  



	2. The death of parents

**Septemeber 12 20XX - rewind  
  
** Hannara was tired of it, all of it. Her parent's constant abuse and the abuse of the men her parents sold off to for favors, they all had to go. Hannara had been planning this for years. Goodbyes were in order for her parents.  
  
  
 **"Goodnight! See you guys in hell!"**  
  
That should've been the first red flag for her parents, but they passed it off as one of the silly threats their daughter spoke every time they took her to a 'meeting' How wrong they were. Soon after everyone entered their rooms hannara began to get her things, at first her thoughts went to running away, but that posed another problem. What would they do to her brother? She knew they'd never hurt him because he made all the public appearances, and seeing their son with bruises wouldn't be a good look for her parents. But she still wondered.   
  
  
"Murder it is then" she spoke to herself, she quickly exited her room and hurried to the kitchen silently.   
  
She felt her vision blur, she doesn't need glasses, does she? She passes it off while grabbing a kitchen knife. She fells herself walk, quietly she enters her parents' rooms. She feels her breathing hitch and quickly walks over to her parents' bed.   
  
  
"Goodbye." She speaks before she thrusts the knife into her parents' chests. She cries, she didn't think she would cry over her abusers' death but here she is crying as blood splats everywhere. She hears brief yells from her mom. Some from her dad too. Hannara stops after she hears them stop screaming. She quickly runs to her room not caring anymore and cleans herself up. She fells herself fall to the ground as she showers, she starts weeping loudly. Only the good memories come back to her in the moment.  
  
 **'how could I?'  
  
** After she finishes sobbing she began to think 

She needs to hide evidence. And so she began, breaking windows and destroying the knife, after about an hour she made it look like a break-in.   
  
She even 'stole' some of the valuable items so it looked like a robbery.   
  
afterwords she fell asleep.  
  
Keitaro was the first one to find the body.  
  
Soon the police came, and the twins were taken to the police station. 


End file.
